Almost Christmas
by HaliaeetusLeucocephalus
Summary: This is a short Christmas story for MalllladeImaginaire about Joly, Laigle and Musichetta. (Modern AU) xx


**Hi :) This story is an early Christmas present for my best friend MalllladeImaginaire and a thank you for putting up with my...enthusiasm every December. Enjoy xx  
**

* * *

A strong, cold wind whipped Joly's scarf into his eyes and snatched at the papers he was carrying trying to tear them from his grip as he struggled home late one evening. He had been held up at the university talking to some fellow students and had only noticed how late it was when he happened to glance out of the window. He had tried to call the others and let them know that he was on his way back but his phone had died as he tried to dial the number. Pausing to tuck his scarf back inside his coat Joly checked his watch. Already 9.30.

With a mournful sigh the frozen medical student trudged on thinking longingly of a warm drink and a comfy chair to sit in. _I should have said I had to get home, _he thought miserably as he stumbled and almost dropped the books and papers he was holding, _I hate winter! It's too cold and it's already dark. Never mind, just ten more minutes and I'll be home. _This thought cheered him up and he quickened his step so he was almost jogging down the deserted street. At the corner he turned right and almost collided with a woman in a dark coat clutching a small child by the hand.

"Sorry, sorry," he mumbled apologetically and dodged past the pair who were throwing him murderous looks. The whole way down the road he could almost feel the woman's eyes following him and he could have sworn he heard her yell something after him. Not waiting to hear what it was however, Joly practically ran to the door to his apartment building and dived gratefully inside out of the cold.

Shifting his things into one hand and unwrapping his scarf as he went Joly made his way down the hall towards the flat he shared with Laigle and Musichetta. As he reached the door he saw a massive Christmas wreath decorated with pine cones and miniature gold baubles hanging from it by a red, silk ribbon. Then he remembered, it was the first of December. With a groan he unlocked the door and slipped inside.

He was greeted by a deafening rendition of 'Last Christmas' coming from the kitchen and the overwhelming smell of biscuits, Christmas cake and pine trees. The living room was unrecognisable, a huge Christmas tree decorated with sparkling fairy lights and what seemed like hundreds of coloured baubles filled the space between the sofa and the bookshelves, tinsel hung from every shelf, red and gold candles stood on every available surface and somebody had hung three stockings up opposite the front door.

Laigle was curled on the sofa holding a steaming mug of what looked like hot chocolate with whipped cream in it and a mince pie in one hand and a battered, old book in the other. When he heard the door close he looked up and beamed cheerfully at Joly. "You're back!", he yelled over the noise from the kitchen and jumped to his feet to greet Joly promptly spilling half his drink and dropping his book.

"Sorry, I'm late." Joly hurried across the room and picked up the book, A Christmas Carol, with a sigh. Laigle and Musichetta did get a little carried away about Christmas. "What did you do to the flat while I was out? It's not even Christmas yet!"

"It's December," Laigle defended himself with a grin, "It's almost Christmas. Come and have some biscuits." Without waiting for a reply he grabbed the medical student, accidentally knocking his books out of his hands and pulled him into the kitchen. "Joly's home!", Laigle shouted but Musichetta didn't hear him, she was too busy dancing around the kitchen and singing along to the music at the top of her voice.

"It not Christmas," Joly protested feebly looking around the room in horror. Strings of white fairy light trailed from the window, the tops of the cupboards were covered in tinsel, two silver candles stood on the table with a miniature Christmas tree in a glittery, gold pot and covered in tiny baubles, a huge Christmas cake filled the oven, every available work surface was covered in plates of biscuits in all different Christmas shapes and a small army of chocolate santas smiled at them from the windowsill. Musichetta danced past them and Joly noticed she was wearing a pair of reindeer antlers and a Christmas apron and was covered from head to toe in a fine layer of icing sugar.

Twirling round the table holding a tray of Christmas tree shaped cookies Musichetta finally noticed them stood in the doorway. "Joly!" She dropped the tray and flung her arms round their necks cracking their heads together painfully. "Here." Diving for a plate of biscuits she held out a reindeer-shaped one covered in melted chocolate. "I know you don't like mince pies so I made you these."

Joly couldn't quite bring himself to point out it wasn't Christmas again and that he'd never be able to eat that much when she looked so pleased with herself, so he took the plate and nibbled tentatively at a reindeer. It actually tasted very nice and he even found himself quietly humming along to some of the Christmas songs as he watched Musichetta tidy up the kitchen.

When she had finally finished the three of them went back into the living room and curled up together on the couch with Joly's head resting in Laigle's lap and Musichetta leaning against him. He was so comfortable and happy that Joly didn't even complain when Musichetta insisted on putting on a cartoon of The Grinch. Sighing happily and taking a sip of the hot chocolate the other two had forced him to drink he even found himself enjoying the film. _They're hopeless, _the medical student thought affectionately, _It's not even Christmas yet. _After the cartoon had finished they ate a delicious meal while watching 'The Muppet Christmas Carol' and by the time they all collapsed into bed Joly didn't even mind the tinsel or the large, inflatable reindeer stood in the corner of the room.


End file.
